


Let Your Love Hang Out

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some public sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for my sissy, supernaturalgrl
> 
> **~*~**

New Orleans. Another city referred to as Sin City…well at least to the habitants of the surrounding cities, that is.

 

Sam had begged Dean to go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras for months leading up to the event. Finally agreeing that his little brother could use some time off for some fun and relaxation, he surprised Sam with reservations for an apartment on Bourbon Street that was equipped with a balcony. Dean had a friend who owed him a favor - a huge favor - seeing as Dean had saved his life two years ago when he had come to the city to hunt while his Dad hunted something else and Sam was in college. So, when Dean asked for a streetside apartment, his friend delivered.

 

They pulled into New Orleans on the Sunday before Fat Tuesday. Dean thanked God that there was protected parking for his girl, she’d never forgive him if she were vandalized in the Big Easy (or anywhere else for that matter).

 

The apartment was of a nice size and Dean was thrilled over how excited Sam was at being here. “There’s so much history in this town,” he grinned. “I just can’t wait to walk down the streets and look in all the shops! Can we go to the Hard Rock Café? I’ll buy you a t-shirt!” Sam grinned.

 

Dean cupped his face, “Baby, we can do whatever you want.”

 

~X~X~

 

Dean preferred being on the balcony with a cold beer and Sam sitting between his legs on the floor in front of him, head leaning back on his lap. But when Sam wanted to make his way into the mass of people to watch the parades and all the elaborate floats, Dean agreed and they headed out. 

 

The crowds were almost overwhelming. Sam was in heaven though. Dean had held his hand all the way down crowded Bourbon Street as they were making their way to a parade route. Mardi Gras being the biggest event in New Orleans, the crowd was expansive. 

 

When Sam had his ass grabbed twice and some guy tried to pull Dean into an alley for a “quickie” they decided that they would retire to their balcony after all and just amuse themselves with the passers by, making fun of their clothes, drunkenness, haircuts, or anything else they could find comical.

 

Dean had taken a seat in the chair, and Sam in fact took his place on the floor between Dean’s legs. Sam had pulled Dean’s left leg over his shoulder and was absentmindedly stroking the top of his bare foot along the bend in his ankle. Dean was carding his fingers through Sam’s hair, Sam kept moaning at the gentle touch of his brother’s fingers moving through his silky strands. Dean figured it was making him sleepy, little did he know that it was having a different effect on him…just a little south of the assumed heavy eyelids.

 

"Mmmm, feels nice."

 

Dean grinned. "I thought that you were asleep."

 

"No, can't. Not with you so close." Dean's hands stilled in Sam's hair. Sam leaned his head back, looking up at his brother, "That was a compliment." 

 

Dean leaned his head toward his brother and kissed him deeply. There were cat calls and hooting coming from the street below. Sam and Dean both ignored them all. Sam put his hands up in Dean's hair, fisting the short locks. When their kiss broke, Sam turned around, on his knees facing his brother, his hands lightly ghosting up his thighs. "Want you," Sam moaned against his lips. 

 

"Mm-uh," Dean's response drummed into Sam's mouth. Sam started to stand. Dean reached up and pulled him back down to his knees. 

 

"No, here."

 

Sam's smile lit a fire inside Dean that was burning, yearning, begging to be matched. Their mouths crashed together, passion overwhelming them, and the crowd below was forgotten.

 

Sam pulled on Dean's zipper, and Dean's hands came to rest against his. "No."

 

Dean stood, pulling Sam to his feet. He backed him against the balcony rail, and went to his knees. Dean popped the button of Sam's jeans open, then he tugged the zipper slowly...oh so slowly, down. Dean pushed his jeans to the middle of Sam's hips, pulling his boxers to the same spot, freeing his hard cock into the cool humid air. Dean licked his lips in anticipation of the massive sight before his eyes, his mouth wet, ready.

 

Sam huffed out a loud puff of air as Dean's mouth sucked him down to the base of his cock. His knees buckling slightly at the feel of Dean's hot wet lips around his dick. Sam threaded his fingers into his hair, holding him still - and began to fuck his mouth.

 

He thrust forward, his downstairs brain taking over, filled with lust and desire, causing Dean to momentairly gag. When Sam pulled away, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's thick flesh at the base, his hand twisting everytime Sam pulled back. 

 

With Sam's movements becoming erratic, almost toally out of control, Dean grabbed his hips and smacked Sam back against the rail, hands holding him tight, stilling him. Dean slid his wet lips up and down his brothers hardness, getting lost in his taste and smell. He hummed on Sam's cock causing him to shudder and moan. "Dean, yeah baby...suck me hard. Fucking love you," he panted. His body arching, head falling back, nonesense words falling from his lips. Dean released his brothers cock from his lips and stood, their mouths touching. Sam began thrusting his tongue in and out of his brothers mouth as Dean's hand began to stroke him. Dean pulled back from the kiss, "Look at me Sammy, wanna watch your eyes when you come."

 

Sam relaxed his face from his building orgasm, Sam opened his eyes and locked them to his brothers. Loud "mmm's" and "hummm's" were becoming louder mixed with Sam's hard thrusts forward into Dean's hand. He came spectacularly, his voice loud, echoing, shouting out Dean's name, his cock shooting his thick essence against Dean's body. Sam collapsed forward, his body slightly shaking from the final throes of his climax. His lips slid against Dean's neck, murmering words of love. 

 

Dean gently pushed his brother back, cupping his face. "Let's go inside, and you can use those new handcuffs you bought the other day."

 

Sam snorted out a laugh, "Been snooping in my bags, I see," he smiled. "What else did you find?"

 

Dean smirked, "That black suede flogger..."

 

~end


End file.
